Love and Snow
by Broken Tourniquet
Summary: (hopeful) 5 part series about what "normal" life might be like for the team. Everyone gets a happy ending right? eventual LaFerry, and possible Danny x OC. Special guests included whom are a famous Archaeologist and her Camera Wielding girlfriend. set two or so years after the web series. Major fluff. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

"Carm." She whispers like she's trying to get your attention. But she has your attention. She always had, right?

The nights a blur for the most part, but you know you're getting her full attention. There's a moan that sends chills through your body and you smile. You're not stopping till she tells you to or you get her to where she needs to be. There's a breathless gasp, skin wet with sweat you're sure you caused, your name being called, and then the collapse of bodies. You fall asleep in her arms with a smile and heavy breathing.

It was great and magical, but you wonder how she does it every time. How she makes you want her so much and how she makes every touch feel like the first time you've touched. Perhaps it's that you're so in love or that you don't want to touch or feel anyone else beside you, but you thank whatever deity is out there that she's been with you for so long.

When you wake up your vision is groggy but you know who's arms are around you. You smile and yawn before carefully untangling yourself and finding wherever your clothes went. Jean's and shirts next to the bed, your bra on the dresser, her bra on the small desk, and undergarments both at the foot of the bed. You laugh slightly and decide to just dress lazily until and perhaps warm something up.

It's snowing outside so you settle on what Laura dubbed "mocha Choca uh- Blood..a?" It was simple really. Pigs blood (boring but better than nothing), a chocolate sweetener, dash of cinnamon, and citrus juice. It's good oddly. It's delicious much like your sleeping beauty you watch as you sit in her chair putting your hair up and crossing your legs.

"You're gorgeous cupcake." You smile and take a sip. She really is the only thing keeping you sane at times and you want to thank her because she's your world, but you can't. There's not enough words but perhaps there's enough love.

You fix your sweats and remember the first time you two had such a magical night. You were still at Silas and lord were you both nervous but you made due and it was the best night ever. However, you stayed up most of the night awake hearing her heart beat and breath against you like it was a sympathy you could only hear like this. You remember her waking up and muttering that she loved you before falling asleep again and you remember crying. Not because you regretted anything, but it had been so long too long since someone said and meant that. You held her closer and managed to drift off but when she repeated it in the morning you did your best to hide your tears.

Laura stirs and you snap out of your daydream of that night only for her computer to make a noise that no longer surprises you. You open it and laugh that she forgot to turn it off.

"Fancy," you mutter. It's a reminder she set up about meeting with someone for an assignment.

Laura took other classes for a while, but last year she switched to Journalism again with a side of filmography or something of the sort. She enjoyed it and you wanted her to be happy so you went with it and couldn't complain because she knew when to turn a camera off and in reality only wanted to capture the truth for people. You were her guide on what people should and shouldn't see because there were things that no one was ready for.

She was to stay out and interview someone later before spending a day shadowing someone- a director? Well at least it was hands on training. Not exactly the same. Documentaries you sigh.

"Carm?" The voice sounded alarmed. You turn quickly to find her sitting up and looking around panicked. She relaxes when she sees you and you smile warmly at her. "Hey." She sits at the edge of the bed and catches her bra.

"Hey." You laugh as she grabs your shirt and pulls it on before yawning and stretching. "Sleep well?" You chuckle at the look she gives you.

"Yes." She smirks and tells you seriously. "very well." She stands up and walks up yo you. You've done this so much it's natural that you put your cup and legs down so she can lower herself onto your lap wrapping her hands around your neck.

"Is that so?" You ask but kiss her. Your kisses are always longer then expected, but neither of you complains. Your hands are on her hips and you pull her closer.

"I have things to do." She reminds you in case you want to stay and sleep some more.

"I know that. I thought we could spend time together before-"

"School stuff." You laugh.

"I meant out. Before your stuff."

"Oh." She nods. "Okay."

"Yeah?" You smile.

"Yeah, I'd love that." She leans in for another kiss.

"Good." She giggles and kisses you.

This is different than the previous one. Her lips move against yours more smoothly and you can properly taste that cherry flavor she has about her. She wants to pull back you can feel that, but she just can't. You can't either until she makes a breathless sound and you pull back so she can breathe. She's a little flushed she got so into it, but you sit up and kiss her forehead letting her know it's just you two and no one else.


	2. Chapter 2

You laugh at the face she gives you and she playfully hits you, but she snuggles the scarf up over her mouth and nose. It was your surprise to her and she liked it, but the look was priceless. You remember giving her that red scarf a couple years ago. You both are sitting on a bench that you dusted snow off of with a coffee in hand. A small cafe opened up not too far away just a block really and they had interesting flavors. You got her a lovely strawberry peach cappuccino and yourself just a coffee.

"Oh hush." She mutters and holds her cup. You realize she's covering her blush that you gave her and you smile wider at her.

"Well, Lola you didn't deny it." You tease. She sits forward and looks around to see if anyone is listening to your conversation.

"I'm not going to discuss this- in public." She whispers removing the scarf. Her cheeks are prominently pink and you find it adorable so you can only chuckle at her again.

"I was only teasing." She looks away in an attempt to hide her face and you sit back with a smile.

You two are quiet but only long enough to finish half of your drink. You purposely drink slowly to watch her and you smile at a memory. You remember when you two were younger and play input in the snow much like this. The snow blanketed the ground perfectly and she didn't want to risk either of you getting a cold but you managed to drag her out anyways.

She was commenting on how beautiful the snow was when the snowball hit her shocking her. She looked at you and you threw another but with surprising reflexes she dodged under it. You only smirked and bent over to create and you felt one hit you this time. She held her chin up proudly and you laughed at your best friend. It was a rare time you got her to relax and have fun. Soon enough you two were under a storm of snowballs and laughing until she tackled you and you two rolled in snow. You laid there and laughed for what felt like hours just happy to have each other.

You smile at Perry and watch her drink. You feel lucky to have her with you. It brings back another memory of a silly thing you missed but you push it aside when Perry begins to complain about the snow and cold weather as well as the problems that it brings. Your smile widens as you know that she really enjoys the snow and the way the sun bounces off of it. She enjoys it because it reminds her of crystals but why she likes crystals? She never told you.

"LaFontaine?" She caught you staring with your ridiculous smile. You only shrug and take a drink still smiling. "Okay. Well, I was-"

Before she finishes a chunk of snow hit her. She looks at you shocked but not surprised that you loom like you haven't moved an inch. She shrugs it off and continues to drink. Another hits her and now SHE KNOWS it was you but you just shrug and take a drink. Her eyes narrow and you smile.

"What?" You ask innocently.

"Hmmm." Is all she says before snow collides with your face. You look at her and she smirks. She's gorgeous to you with that perfect smirk.

"That how it is?" You ask. She nods and as you bend over for more snow the sensation of cold snow within your shirt causes you to stand up yelping and untucking your shirt to shake it out. "P-perry!" She tries to hold in her laugh but fails. "Uncool!" You don't mean it.

"Pay backs a-" snow hits her chest and she rushes to make another snowball.

It's on, you think. You don't care, however, she's let go of all her stress and is finally relaxing for the first time in weeks.

"Errr. I'll get you!" You say playfully as she dodges several snowballs.

At this point, you know you've been hit more times because she's a ninja dodging almost every snowball but it's fun. She laughs as a snowball hits your face again and you laugh back because it's fun. It's fun as you both hit each other numerous times. It's fun as you feel a familiar weight on your chest and you both roll around in the snow.

Just as you get up to your hands and knees she dumps a load of snow covering the top and back of your head as well as most of your upper back. You pause with a smile on your face.

"LaF?" She asks worried she hurt you. "LaF honey?"

You think about it. You think hard about how sweet that word sounds when she says it, how sweet everything is coming from her, how warm she is, and you smile at what you plan to do next.

"LaFontaine? I'm-" before she can finish you sit up on your knees with that smile she loves holding onto her waist for balance. Her breath is caught in her throat.

You cup a cheek and she leans into your touch holding your hand closer to her skin with her own hand and closes her eyes. You still have a hard time believing after everything you've been through she's still here with you. She's not just here as your best friend, family, or lover anymore. You believe she's your soul mate and aren't sure how she feels about soul mates but god you know neither of you will give up on this. Your touch gives her strength and her just breathing is amazing.

You kiss her. It surprises her, but she falls into it quickly and you pull her close deepening the kiss. Before you know it a hand is in your hair and on your neck clutching the collar of your coat like she's afraid you'll float away. Maybe you will but she'll be right there with you. Her lips taste better than her drink. They taste like Perry and you're 100% sure you're addicted already. You feel her in this kiss. You just feel her every bit of her heart and you know that she cares.

When you break apart she bites her lip and dusts the snow out if your hair as you smile at her. You're still holding her close.

"My crystal." She smiles.

"What?" You laugh confused. She kisses your cheek before explaining.

"You LaFontaine are a Crystal. My crystal. You are incredibly rare and among rocks, but we found each other and-" you kiss her again. She blushes. "A-and you um-"

"Shine brightest with you." She hides her face in your shoulder and nods but laughs at how true it is.

"Yes. Exactly." She grins.

"We should probably get home..." you remind her.

She realizes that you both are on your knees in snow holding each other. She wouldn't mind if it was just the both of you and not in a public park. She agrees and you gather your things before leaving hand in hand.

She asks about Sef and you remind her it's fine and settled. She's curious, but you only smile and continue to your small apartment you both share.


End file.
